Sexual Arousal
by Sweet Sins lover
Summary: Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Kai pada pandangan pertama padahal seumur hidupnya Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi melihat mata, bibir, jakun, keringat Kai membuat Kyungsoo tertarik untuk menyentuhnya, menciumnya, mengangkang dibawahnya, mendesah-mengerang menyebut nama Kai. Itulah Sexual Arousal yang dialami Kyungsoo, hanya pada Kai dia seperti ini. KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

**BELUM MEMPUNYAI JUDUL (tergantung komen dan masukan readernim)**

안녕하세요, Sweet Sins Lover 입니다

SSL masih sangat baru di dunia per-FF –an, maksudnya jadi _author_ kalau jadi _reader_ jangan ditanya hahahaha

Sudah ratusan FF semenjak EXO debut, dari rating K, T, T+, M, dan lain-lain  
Sedikit curhat, _Couple_ Fav-ku 1st KAISOO, 2nd BAEKYEOL, 3rd TAORIS, dan berurutan ONKEY, SULAY, HUNHAN, CHENMIN. Gak tahu kenapa ONKEY nyempil diantara EXO. Tapi aku suka dari dulu sebelum pindah fandom jadi EXO fans. Ah, maaf waktu itu aku masih ababil.

ABAIKAN semua diatas LMAO

Pertama kalinya FF SSL,  
(MAYBE) Proudly present

**KAISOO FF, YAOI ofc, M (Mature, Mesum, Maksa) LMAO  
Mohon maaf atas banyak kekurangan**

**Check this Teaser**

****  
"Rumahku ada di ujung jalan, di mana tempat tinggalmu?"

"Senang mengenalmu _Hyung_, Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik"

"Kau tak pernah tahu apa itu cinta? Kau pembual!"

"Aku sudah memiliki Kekasih. Maafkan aku"

"Tidak! Tidak bisa! Kau tak pantas melakukan ini padaku"

"Kau mau apa? Nghh heuh ahhh Berhenti" ~~~ "Sialan, ini mimpiku sejak mengenalmu. Menyentuhmu di sini, di sini, di sini aaaah. Tubuhmu sangat seksi menggoda"

"Oh God, Hole ku sobek, ouch betapa nikmatnya penis besarmu ini uuuuuhheu"

Aku harus menjauh dari kehidupannya, berada disampingnya mungkin hanya akan menyakiti hatinya. Daegu atau Busan? Ah tapi kembali bertemu _Appa_ juga pilihan buruk

"Hai,, Kau Jo,,jongin? Jongin-ssi senang mengenalmu. Namaku ..."

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini? Apa aku menyakitimu Luhan-ssi?"

"Tujuanku memang menghilang dari hidup Kyungsoo..."

"Hah Hah ah eemmph ssehu... Jong! Ahhh oh di mana sseehuuni? Hentikaannn eeeuuughh beraninya kauhh"

"Aku hanya menagih janjimu, Hyung!"

**YEHET**

**Mian, sebenernya kepala ku uda becek #eh. Uda pengen ngeluarin semua khayalan kotor ini kkkkkk  
Di bawah 18 tahun, lebih baik BACK or EXIT. SSL sayang sama readers yang masih muda, jaga matamu dek kkkkk. **

**+  
Loh masih stay? Yaudah Review kalau gitu  
END atau TBC padamu readernim :***

**Terimakasih**


	2. Ereksi Penis

Annyeoong, SSL disini

gak bacot2

* * *

**SEXUAL AROUSAL**

Waktu terbaik menurut Kyungsoo adalah saat makan malam, seperti saat ini. Kyungsoo senang bisa bertatap muka dengan Appanya

yang sangat sibuk dengan urusan kantornya, Eommanya yang sangat Dia sayangi, serta kakak kebanggan Kyungsoo yang sibuk

dengan kuliahnya, namanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan keluarganya akan membicarakan banyak hal seusai kegiatan makan malam

mereka, studi dari anak-anak keluarga DO, dongeng berkepanjangan dari Appanya tentang keuangan perusahaan keluarga mereka

yag merangkak naik, omelan dari Eommanya karena kemalasan anak-anak mereka menata kamar tidur mereka, hingga pembicaraan

tentang kucing mati terlindas truk di depan rumah mereka. Apapun itu Kyungsoo senang, selama ini Dia merasakan kasih sayang yang

sangat berkecukupan dari keluarganya. Setidaknya itu pendapatnya sebelum makan malam hari ini tiba.

"Baby, sebentar lagi Kau akan berulangtahun yang ke 18, Eomma dan Appa akan memberikanmu hadiah yang Kau mau. Kau ingin

sesuatu? Katakan sekarang" Sebenarnya perhatian orangtuanya lebih dari kriteria "sangat berkecukupan", tapi tak seperti biasa

perlakuan Appanya untuk Ulangtahunnya kali ini.

"Eumm, Apakan Aku bisa meminta apapun? Sekalipun itu s-sedikit mahal?" Bagaimanapun perhatian yang Kyungsoo terima, Dia tidak

mau menyiakan dan menyalahgunakan perhatian keluarganya. Hmmm, anak yang baik.

"Katakan dulu Baby, mungkin Appa bisa memberikannya untukmu?" Suho-Appa Kyungsoo adalah Pria lembut dan penyayang, terutama

kepada keluarganya

"Appa, Kyungsoo ingin pindah untuk meneruskan kuliah di Seoul. Apa tahu kan jika Aku akan lulus tahun ini? Aku juga ingin seperti

Chanyeol Hyung. Belajar di Seoul National University terlihat sangat menantang. Bolehkah?" Suho dan Lay-Ibu Chansoo saling

menatap, suasana menjadi serius.

"Ehem, Appa dan Eomma sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Kami setuju atas keputusanmu Baby, tapi Appa mempunyai syarat

yang harus Kau turuti. Kenalkan appa dan eomma kepada Kekasihmu, selama ini Kami tidak pernah tahu menahu tentang masalah

percintaanmu. Kau tahu kan Hyungmu? Dia sudah membawa Baekhyun baby ke rumah dan mengenalkannya kepada kami. Kami tidak

memaksa, Yeoja atau namja sama saja, yang terpenting kekasih anakku tersayang ini." Wajah Kyungsoo memucat, Dia tidak pernah

berpikir tentang cinta atau mendapatkan kekasih. Sekolah hanya untuk belajar untuk menggapai citanya lalu membahagiakan

orangtuanya kelak, itu semboyan Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Pa, Ma. Mmhh, bagaimana ya... Sebenarnya itu, sebenarnya Aku belum pernah berpacaran" tutur Kyungsoo jujur

"Buahahahaahahah,, anak kecil! Wuakakakaka" Tawa Chanyeol Hyungnya meledak. Pasti Chanyeol hyung bahagia saat ini, sial!, batin

Kyungsoo

"Tapi, Beri Aku waktu Pa, Ma. Malam wisuda? sebulan lagi, bagaima..." "Bhahahaha, Kau tidak laku Soo! LMAO"

"Diam Hyung! Baiklah Satu minggu lagi Aku akan membawanya ke rumah"

* * *

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam. Siang berganti malam. Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Kamis, Jumat. Kurang dua hari sebelum hari

penentuan. Cita-citanya tak boleh tersandung hanya karena masalah kekasih.

* * *

**Jum'at malam**

Kyungsoo menginjakkan kaki kecilnya di kedai bibi Xiu Min-ie, Kedai bubble tea Favoritnya. Pergi ke dapur dan mencari bibi Min-i nya

tersayang. Punggung seukuran dengannya terlihat lima meter di depannya, langkahnya dipercepat lalu merengkuh tubuh wanita

setengah baya itu. Wanita itu berjingkat.

"Astagaa Soo-ie. Kau membuat bibi kaget setengah mau pingsan. Untung bibimu ini tidak menderita penyakit jantung!" Kyungsoo tidak

bergeming

"Hei, ada apa? ceritakan sesuatu kepada bibi? Kau mau makan? sudah makan? Ayo kita ke ruang makan" Xiu Min menarik tangan

Kyungsoo

"Bi, tunggu. Aku sedang mencari pacar, iya seorang kekasih. Appa dan Eomma menyuruhku. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya, biasanya

orangtua akan melarang anaknya berpacaran setidaknya sampai masa SMA nya selesai. Orangtuaku tidak. Hiks Hiks... dan parahnya

itu syarat bodoh yang diajukan mereka. Jika aku tidak bisa menepati, mungkin aku tidak bisa melanjutkan di SNU" Kyungsoo menggigit

bibirnya, menahan isak tangisnya.

"Tenanglah Soo. Duduklah terlebih dahulu di depan. Bibi akan membuatkan teh ginseng untukmu" Xiu min mendorong tubuh kyungsoo

keluar dari dapur. Kyungsoo menurut. Dia duduk di meja kasir, menatap satu persatu pengunjung kedai bibi Min-ie. Hingga kedua bola

matanya terarah pada seorang pemuda. Pemuda berambut hazel, berbadan tegap, rahangnya tegas, bibirnya penuh menggoda, jakun

naik turun seiring si empunya minum, kulitnya Tan eksotis. Aliran darah Kyungsoo berdesir hebat menuju kepalanya, jantungnya

berdegup sedikt lebih cepat.

"Kau melamun?!" Kyungsoo terjungkal ke samping kanannya. Bibinya terbahak-bahak

"Ada apa sayang? hahaha Kau lucu sekali. . Apa yang sedang Kau lihat?" Bibi Min-ie mengedarkan matanya menuju arah pandangan

Kyungsoonya tadi

"Kau melihat orang berkemeja merah marun itu? Namanya Kai" Sontak Kyungsoo menatap Bibinya

"Dia anak dari tetanggaku, dan bersekolah Goyang Highschool. Seingatku dia kelas 1. Bukankah itu juga SMA mu?" Kyungsoo

mengangguk

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya Bi. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan seorang yang sangat tampan. Ah!" Kyungsoo menutup

bibirnya yang baru saja hilang kendali. Pipinya merona, disusul bibirnya yang mengerucut manja. Tak apa, hanya bibi Min-ie-batinnya.

"Kai sayang, Kai, kemarilah! Bibi ingin mengenalkanmu dengaan..." "Bi, apa yang kau lakukan. Omo, aku malu sekali. Ya Tuhan, Dia berjalan kesini.."

"Ssssstt, bicara dan bersikaplah dengan normal sayang." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Bicaranya mungkin bisa diatur tapi degup jantung nya tidak.

"Hai bi, ada apa? Hai noona" Kai menyapa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pasti mendengar, pipinya bersemu kemerahan

"ahaha, Kai kenalkan ini Kyungsoo daan dia namja" Bibi Min-ie mengedipkan mata kirinya, berusaha menggoda kyungsoo

"Maaf, hehe a-aku kira Kau yeoja. Kau sangat cantik Kyung" Kyungsoo semakin menunduk mendengarkan sanjungan dari Kai. Seharusnya Kyungsoo

marah, lelaki mana yang mau dikata cantik.

Bibi Min-ie menyuruh Kai membawa Kyungsoo duduk, bicara berdua agar saling mengenal

* * *

"Jinjja? Daebak! Kita satu sekolahan dan Aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu Hyung. Kau tinggal dimana? Biar aku temani Kau pulang, ini sudah malam.

Rumahku ada di ujung jalan, di mana tempat tinggalmu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, menatap mata Kai sebentar dan menunduk lagi

"Rumahku dua Blok dari sini. Tak perlu repot Kai-ssi, aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku ini namja. Annyeong" Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan

terburu menuju Bibi Xiu Min untuk berpamitan pulang. "Senang mengenalmu _Hyung_, Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik"

.

.

.

.

**BRAK**

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo dibanting sengaja oleh empu-nya. Dada Kyungsoo naik turun, napasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat mengucur cukup banyak di

pelipisnya. "Tuhankuu, Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa aku seperti kesetanan? Ada apa Tuhan? Napasku tercekat setiap kali menatap mata milik Kai.

Mengapa ada Namja setampan itu di sini dan bodohnya mengapa aku baru bertemu, lebih bodoh lagi kami tidak pernah bertemu di sekolah. Bibirnya

begitu menggoda. Aaaaaa tidak. Apa aku ini Gay seperti Chanyeol Hyung?" Kyungsoo masih saja merutuki dirinya sambil bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

Penyesalan sekaligus rasa syukur Kyungsoo rasakan malam ini. Beberapa menit berlalu, Kyungsoo tersadar. Dia duduk di depan Laptopnya, membuka

firefox dan mengetikkan beberapa kata .. "Ciri- ciri seorang gay" ~

"Jinjja! God, maafkan aku. M-mungkin aku benar benar tertarik dengan Kai. Sudahlah, aku mungkin perlu tidur sekarang juga"

* * *

**Hari berikutnya, di Goyang Highschool**

Kyungsoo terlihat berbeda hari ini, sedari berada di halaman sekolah ini tadi pagi Dia menjadi tontonan. Baju seragam tidak disetrika, memakai

sweater sangat besar, rambut acak-acakan.

"Syukurlah bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku harus segera bertemu dengan Kai dan membereskan ini" Kyungsoo berlari menuju kelas 1 di lantai 3.

Bodoh dia belum bertanya Kai kelas 1 apa, mau tidak mau dia harus mencari dan masuk ke setiap kelas 1.

**BRUK**

"aaaa Mianhae, Mianhae, Mianhae.." Kyungsoo terus membungkuk kepada orang yang telah dia tabrak

"Kyungsoo Hyung, ada apa?" Ding! Suara itu! Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. KAI.

"Kai!, Kai! Kau harus ikut aku dan membantuku. Sekarang, Sekarang juga!" Kyungsoo menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanan Kai dan

membawanya lari menuju,,, WC.

"Hei Hyung, ada apa? Kau seperti kesetanan. Kenapa juga kau memakai,, sweater di sekolah?"

"Kau benar, sepertinya aku memang kesetanan. Tolong bantu aku Kai" Kyungsoo mengunci pintu WC dari dalam, hanya ada 2K (Kyungsoo dan Kai).

Selanjutnya kyungsoo bergegas membuka sweaternya,, kemeja seragamnya,, sabuk dan resleting celananya.

"Hyung,,, kau.."

"Iya Kai, sedari tadi penisku ereksi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, seingatku setelah bangun tidur sudah begini. Semalam ini aku memimpikanmu mencumbuku

Kai!" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan juniornya dari sarang, memperlihatkannya kepada Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya membuka mata dan mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Terkejut.

Kyungsoo bingung harus berbuat apa, melihat ekspresi Kai membuatnya semakin menegang. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri

memajukan pinggulnya, mengarahkan juniornya masuk ke mulut Kai yang masih menganga.

"Uhuk Uhuk Uhuk hwwahghhaeughh" Kai tersedak, sedikit meronta, namun Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya sangat erat.

"Ooouh,, yeahhhh kkkhai,, mmmm, Shit! jangan menggigit penisku Babbo! Sakit Kai arrrgghh"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hahahaha

hikhikhik

hohohoho

hehehehe

Maaf, gak begitu jago mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepala ke dalam sebuah kata-kata. SSL masih belajar.

No Cheat, No bash.

**REVIEW JUSEYO, readernim**


End file.
